paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Army
The Dark Army, or the DA, are a new faction designed by TemhotaTech. Theyir style of play is to devour and conquer. (They can easily gather resources, and turn enemy units and structures into either credits or power) "We have arrived... now this world will meet the same fate... as all who has stood before us! Death... and consumption" - Konet, Daughter of Darkness. Note: All info is what has been discovered by a unknown entity who appears to be an enemy of the Dark Army. Background Diplomatic Relations: Allied Nations = Desert. Confederate Revolutionaries = Appetizer. Soviet Union = main course. Empire of the Rising Sun = Breakfest. Order of The Talon = Unedible. Recyclable. Atomic kingdom of China = spicy food. Mediteranean Syndicate = Not food. Valuable conscription force. Electrical Protectorate = endless snacks. Doom has Arrived "In the end. Your fights. Your efforts. Your sacrifices... mean't nothing. Even the dead... will be consumed" - DA Commander Know one knows where they came from. They just appeared out of nowhere. What we have learned is dreadful. They travel from universe to universe. Galaxy to galaxy. World to world. Upon arriving on a world, they dispatched their forces who proceed to slaughter the inhabitants. They turn whole wars into guresome bloodbaths. After causing more then enough destruction to the local inhabitants, they begin to strip mine the whole world. Resources, Biomass, every last piece of matter and energy. And from what we believe to have found... souls. The resources they harvest are then recycled into new weapons and troops, thus making their army without number. They have recently appeared in 9 spots around this world called Earth. Small parts in the nations known as Montana, Iraq, Siberia, China, Australia, Egypt, Brazil, Malaysia, and Portugal. Their forces have slaughtered any resistance, and then retreat back to their staging ground just to launch another assault. The survivors are hunted down to no one may learn of their existance. They often use the weapons of other forces to pin the blame on them. Their objective has been made clear to me.... they simply do all their nightmarish work for one simple goal... fun. The invasion of this world is being lead by what appears to be a young girl in her 16s. I have learned her name is Konet, and she receives pleasure from the suffering of our world. Is there any hope for us? Is there anyone who can stop this army of Darkness? An army of machines, cultists, aliens, demons, and monstrosity's that are a combination of any of them? Is there'' really''... any hope left? That's why I came to this world. I hope that at least some of the local forces can push back this seemingly infinite horde of nightmares and abominations. I keep trying to send the research I've done to most of the local powers, but for some reason, they just never seem to reach them, or someone who has learned of them have been killed. I don't really know the truth, but since this army simply kills for fun, I fear that Konet, or some even greater entity is simply toying with me. Trying to drain me of hope. What I should have been drained of since my homeworld was devoured all those centuries ago. But still... as long as I live... as long as there is life here.... I will never abandon hope. "I found these notes in the hands of a dead Allied prick. My god. The only way I could tell it was an allied soldier, or human for that matter, was because of the armor the peacekeepers wear. Everything else... was used to paint and decorate it. Sick. Just plain sick. I'm gonna have nightmares." - Last words of an Confederate Minuteman. The forces of Darkness "I saw horror in all forms imaginable and unimaginable. Endless legions of metal skeletons. One-eyed bloodthristy brutes. Demonic footsoldiers. Mutants with weapons sticking out of their chests. Little girls with machetes, covered in blood. My god... they decorated our base in the guts of our own man. There's no hope. We kill one, and 100 more takes it place. Our own Achilles were gunned down by a literal cloud of minature jets, and our Ares devoured by hordes of bug like tanks! The end... has really come!" - an Allied Peacekeeper driven insane. He and his founders were later found eviscerator, and their blood and guts were used to make a grotesque set of rabbit dolls. (made of human flesh) The Dark Army is a menagerie of horrors. It's forces are composed of various human cultists, robotic soldiers, conscripted alien races, and demonic beings. They utilize all manners of technology, and shockingly... magic. Their technology ranges from modern, to super advanced, magical, and pure biological! Their technology seems to incoporate whatever they find in their invasions. During their invasions, they sometimes find a unique and peculier race with special abilities. The race is soon conscripted into their folds. They're "scientists" are always coming up with new weapons and troops for their army. They sometimes combine anything they have captured to create something new. Races of the Dark Army 'Zeons -' the Zeons appear to be the main soldiers in the DA. The Zeons are a race of demonic robots, who have robotic organs. Zeons are usually 8 feet tall, and are coated in tank armour. Their helmets usually have mono-eye visors, (but there are some exceptions) giving people the idea, these brutes are cyclopian. But underneath there armour is what appears to be demonic flesh mixed with machinery. In truth no 2 Zeons are the same. The Zeons are a generally bloodthirsty race. They can rip a man's head off with only their fist. Some Zeons have been known to decorate themselves in the guts of their enemies. Zeons are capable of reproducing, usually with Sophileons. 'Sophileons -' The females of the Zeons. A contrast to the appearance of the Zeons. Sophileons appear as incredibly beautiful human females, who usually appear to be 16-20 years old. Despite their appearance, the Sophileons blood lust is even greater then that of the Zeons. 'D-Man -' These people appear to be humans, or of human descent. They are often seen guarding and commanding DA bases. Their appearance is like that of a human, except darker skin tone, and yellowish eyes, and their teeth tends to be a lot sharper. These people are the descendants of humans who sided with the Dark Army. Their much more intelligent and their reflexes are greater. They also tend to speak in dialogues that no decent human would agree with. 'Raptileons -' humanoid velociraptors. 'Nekrow -' 'Zilithions -' 'Meshers -' 'Odro -' Technology (and other unknown powers) of the Dark Army 'Robotics -' DA robotic technology is amazinlgy advanced, of course they use it to create unrelenting killing mahcines. They have produced a wide variety of machines. From the small Peon, to the massive Apoklabot. Their robots are actually capable of free will, and self-awarness, of course all of their personalities are loyal to the Dark Army, well not always loyal, but they know better then to denied orders. 'Dark Magic -' 'Psionics -' 'Bio-Technology -' 'Bio/Cyber Unknown -' 'Demons -' Gameplay Mechanics Build System The DA's build system is similar to the allies and soviets. Except their MCV plants itself into the ground and "corrupts" it. Turning the surrounding area into a wasteland. Their MCV can then "spawn" structures. A certain structure called a Rely node can allow for teleporting other structures and defenses in a certain radius. When the MCV packs up, all the structures it spawned are sold off, and the area returns to normal. Teleported structures remain. Their harvesting system is quite different, but follows the same principles as the other factions. Instead of building a Refinery and a harvester, a structure called the Resource Control Tower can create drones which attach themselves to Ore deposits and transform into Mining Engines. The RCT can also summon a organic machine called the Hungerer, which is really the "true" harvester of the DA. Instead of harvesting ore, it simply converts enemy units into credits. Some DA units have similar abilities. Some can even convert resources into power. Tech System The DA is composed of multiple "genres" of "monsters". Robots, aliens, daemons, cultists, robotic daemons, organic war machines, users of magic, techno-organic freaks, monstrositys made out of fleshy carved human flesh. Each of these different forces are either built or require a specific structure. The MCV can only spawn infantry produces. The rest of the army requires teleported structures. Fortunely for them, (and sadly for their enemies) A Rely Node can be built immediatly after a power plant is built, and their cheap. Certain Spawn structures require teleported structures. Units and Structures Spawned Structures Teleported Structures Light Robotics Factory - Zeon Barracks - Black Cathedrel - Abomination Butchery - Vehicle Tunnel - Aero-Space Gateway - Aquatics Bay - Spawned Defenses Life Depraver Generator - A small spherical device which generates a thick red mist that slowly cuts away at an infantry's health. Impaler - A simple defense structure that burrows into the ground, to pop up and impale passing enemies. Maw - A hidden pit, which devours anything foolish enough to walk over it. Dark Eye - Riser - Teleported Defenses Base Units Consumed Robotic Infantry Morkolobot - Cheap robotic infantry. Built in squads of ten. Morkolobots are indiviually weak, but can be lethal in numbers. Armed with a simple laser rifle. Secondary ability is to self-destruct. Shocklobot - Zeons Zaku - The most common Zeon. Standing little over 7.8 feet tall, Zakus are resilent and although appear unintemiditing, they are much fiercer then they appear. Armed with a heavy assault rifle. Their Secondary ability swaps their rifle for a grenade-launching handgun. Ginn - The mainstream DA infantry. They're the DA's most zealous soldiers, and fight to the death if necessary. Ginns are armed with a powerful machine gun. Their secondary ability is to activate their jumpjets. Gouf - Guiz - Zuoot - Dinn - Chop-Bot - Boom Dude - Lead Head - Motor-Dude - Turbo-Bot - Cultists Anarchistic Auxiliary - Cultist - Pain Witch - Dark Sorceress - Abominations Ripper - Smash 'N' Mash - Vehicles Mind Rattler - Parasite Bite Tank - Cancer Assault Tank - The DA MBT. Darkfire Tank - Orcus Cannon - Nightmare Tank - Electron Spider - G.R.O.D. - Aircraft So Long Air Frigate - Strip Miner Barge - Navy Category:Micro-Fictions